


Night Shift

by The_green_eyed_fictionista



Series: Ways to meet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: EMT!Cas, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Cas, Romance, Schmoop, paramedic!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_green_eyed_fictionista/pseuds/The_green_eyed_fictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is almost done with his night shift when a gunshot victim call comes through the dispatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

The clock beside the wheel shows four a.m. Castiel is almost done with his night shift when a gunshot victim call comes through the dispatch. The address is close enough and he gets there in less than fifteen minutes. Castiel takes his gear out of the ambulance and forces his way through the small crowd of early risers and towards the injured body. 

When he is close enough to distinguish a face he stops in his tracks, blood running cold. The victim is his brother’s neighbor - Dean Winchester - the man Castiel has been longing after and dreaming about for years, never mustering the courage to just go by and say something more that  _hello_.

Castiel puts everything he has, everything he knows, every ounce of energy and knowledge that he possesses into saving the man’s life. Dean is still alive but his breathing is getting shallower and shallower with each passing moment, and from the rumbling in his chest Castiel can tell there is a lot of internal bleeding too. His confident and steady facade breaks, panic clouding his mind as he looses hope of ever having the chance to tell Dean just how amazing he is. 

Adrenaline pumps through his veins but he barely manages to stabilize Dean and stop the blood loss

On their way to the hospital Dean, conscious again for a moment, calls Castiel his guardian angel. 

Castiel doesn’t leave the hospital until Dean is done with his surgery six hours later. Dean’s doctor looks at the tired EMT with concern while he informs him that Dean is stable and out of danger. Castiel’s blood shot eyes don’t even blink as he tells the doctor that he’s not going home and will just sleep in a spare hospital bed until Dean wakes up.

After that Castiel visits Dean every day at the hospital. Even after Dean gets off the pain medication and his IVs are taken out, he still has to stay in the hospital for another week under medical supervision.

Whenever he’s not on the job somewhere in the city, Castiel spends all his time beside Dean’s bed, reading to him, watching crappy tv shows together on the small hospital issue tv, talking about music and home grilled burgers. Cas hasn’t been to his apartment for over a week, at least not for more than the minutes he needed to take a sparse shower and change his clothes. 

Dean yearns for the young paramedic to hold him, to touch him but doesn’t say anything about it. Dean is no idiot and if the little touches they often share or the longing gazes they throw each other’s way were any clue, he knows that Cas desires him just as much. 

Cas kissing him for the first time takes his breath away, his body overwhelmed by warmth and satisfaction. Cas tries not to disturb Dean’s hospital bed and the machines still connected to it but Dean keeps writhing under him as much as the position permits it. 

Dean thinks he’s a study worthy case of blue balls because if Cas doesn’t touch him right that second, he’s going to die of need

But Cas  _does_ touch him, and keeps touching him and kissing reverently every visible strip of skin. And when he’s pushing Dean’s hospital gown upwards, bunching it in one hand and takes Dean into his mouth, Dean has barely a moment to remember that yes, they are still in a hospital room, unlocked door leading to a very circulated lobby, before he’s coming down Cas’s throat, his broken moan disturbing the heavy silence

Cas’s shift is about to start and he hates leaving Dean alone but he knows this is just the beginning. Soon Dean will be discharged and maybe Castiel will invite him over for his first home cooked meal after all that tasteless hospital food. And then maybe Dean will want to stay the night. And in the morning, while Castiel would be kissing every freckle on Dean’s body, maybe Dean would whisper “I am glad that it was you who saved me”


End file.
